


A za jego służby lata...

by RudeSumienie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, One Shot, SOLDIER - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: Niestety. W tym świecie nie ma magii ani szczęśliwych zakończeń
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A za jego służby lata...

\- Zoro, mam tego dość, to jest niebezpieczne rozumiesz? obiecałeś, że z tym skończysz. 

\- Skończę. 

\- Powtarzasz to za każdym razem! ile jeszcze mam czekać? tak ciężko zrozumieć, że nie chcę, żebyś narażał swoje życie?! 

\- Sanji... 

\- Nie! To ma się skończyć rozumiesz? Nie zniosę tego dłużej. Musisz wybrać co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, ja? Czy twoja pieprzona służba? 

\- Oczywiście, że ty. 

\- Więc nie jedź. 

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę zignorować wezwania. 

Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział. Oparł się o blat i za wszelką cenę próbował opanować płacz. Poczuł ciepłe ręce oplatające go w pasie. 

\- To ostatni raz, obiecuję. 

**Grudzień**

Był jeden z najmroźniejszych dni zimy, kiedy Sanji dostał list, a jego życie legło w gruzach. Sypiący się z nieba puch powoli zagrzebywał klęczącego w ogrodzie kucharza wraz z dużą kopertą i marzeniami. Było tak zimno, że spływające łzy prawie zamarzały na nieskazitelnych policzkach zanim spadły na ziemię. Jego świat rozsypał się na kawałki i nigdy nie miał już wrócić na właściwe miejsce. 

Słowa depeszy wyryły mu się w pamięci. Od dzisiaj zawsze, kiedy zamykał oczy miał widzieć jej treść. Drżał z zimna i szlochu. Cienki podkoszulek nie chronił go przed mrozem, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Chciał ochłonąć, zapomnieć o bólu. Nie mógł wybaczyć sobie, że nie zatrzymał Zoro tamtego dnia. 

Bo teraz Zoro, _Jego_ _Zoro_ już nie było. 

Już nigdy nie poczuje jego szorstkich ust na szczęce w niechlujnym pocałunku na powitanie. 

Nie zobaczy tego paskudnego, krzywego uśmiechu, który tak kochał. 

Nie znajdzie nigdy więcej jego przepoconych po treningu koszulek na środku salonu. 

Nie poczuje w sobie nigdy więcej jego grubych palców które zawsze dbały o to, aby nie czół bólu. 

Zoro odszedł a wraz zanim to wszystko co Sanji tak kochał. Zniknęło wszystko, co sprawiało, że był żywy. 

Sanji nie chciał go tracić. _Nie mógł go stracić._ Chciał zobaczyć go jeszcze raz, pocałować i poprosić, żeby został. Chciał mieć jeszcze tą jedną, jedyną szansę. Chciał zamknąć oczy i przeżyć ten dzień jeszcze raz. Zmienić bieg historii. 

Niestety. W tym świecie nie ma magii ani szczęśliwych zakończeń 

**styczeń**

Sanji czuł się jakby umarł, co w pewnym sensie było prawdą, bo wraz z Zoro zniknęła również cześć niego samego. Całymi dniami snuł się po domu, dotykał rzeczy Zora i spał w jego ciuchach. Wmawiał sobie, że to nie prawda, że Zoro wróci. Bo przecież takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały. Mogli się pomylić, on gdzieś tam żył i na pewno do niego wróci. 

Coś takiego nie mogło się zdarzyć, to miał być ostatni raz. Zoro mu to obiecał, więc depesza musiała się mylić. 

Zoro wróci i będzie dobrze. Będzie jak dawniej. 

Nami odwiedzała go często. Za często. Wpadała każdego dnia z porcją kolejnej bezsmakowej brei, którą Sanji pochłaniał mimo chodem, bo przecież nie mógł jej odmówić. Nauczył się już, że nie przynosi to skutku, jedynie dłużej musi znosić jej towarzystwo, kiedy tak bardzo chciał zostać sam. Kiedy nie Nami, była to Robin, potem Franky, Luffy, Brook, Ussop, Jinbe... Gdy w progu _ich_ domu zobaczył Bartolomeo miarka się przebrała. Zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem i zamknął na cztery spusty. 

Zoro go nie lubił. Będzie zły Kiedy wróci i zobaczy go w _ich_ kuchni. Poza tym i tak wszyscy mu przeszkadzali. Musiał posprzątać, nienawidził, kiedy było brudno. 

W końcu miał chwile spokoju. 

Przez następny tydzień, nie wpuścił już nikogo. 

**Luty**

Nami próbowała go wyciągnąć na cmentarz, żeby odwiedzić Zoro. 

_Odwiedzić_ _Zoro_ _na cmentarzu._ Kiedy to powiedziała Sanji po raz pierwszy w życiu podniósł głos na damę, do tego rozbił ulubioną miskę Zoro. To nic kupi nową, taką samą. Kupią ją razem, kiedy Zoro już wróci, bo Sanji nie miał wątpliwości, że wróci. 

W końcu mu obiecał. 

Nami wybiegła z domu, cicho pochlipując. To nic. przeprosi później, teraz musi posprzątać bałagan, który zrobił. 

Sanji nie mógł odwiedzić Zoro na cmentarzu, bo go tam nie było. Dół pod kamieniem był pusty, nie znaleziono ciała, więc ceremonia była symboliczna. 

Skoro nie znaleziono ciała, Sanji wiedział, że Zoro żyje. 

Żyje i wróci do niego. Zawsze wraca. 

**Kwiecień**

Pisk Aparatury drażnił jego uszy, kable ograniczały ruchy, a biel sufitu drażniła oczy. 

Cóż... wiedział, że tym razem to jego wina. 

Zoro będzie taki zły, gdy już wróci i zobaczy co ze sobą zrobił. 

Nadgarstki były za chude, czasami, ale tylko czasami, kiedy podnosił ręce wystawały mu żebra. Zoro Kochał jego tyłek. Ściskał go przez sen, klepał na dzień dobry, całował i lizał podczas Seksu. A on tak zwyczajnie doprowadził do tego, że ten nie wyglądał już tak dawniej. 

Zacmokał z dezaprobatą na samego siebie. 

Zdecydowanie musi wziąć się za siebie i wrócić do dawnej formy. Nie chce widzieć zawodu w tych pięknych oczach. 

Ale tak ciężko jeść, kiedy ciągle boi się o swojego ukochanego. Praktycznie nic nie przechodzi mu przez usta. 

Ale postara się dla niego. 

**Czerwiec**

Ace Brał ślub. 

Sanji wyszykował się w swój najlepszy garnitur i kupił prezent. Przepiękny zestaw porcelany. 

Zoro jeszcze nie wrócił, ale to nic. Pójdzie sam i będzie bawił się dobrze, za nich dwóch. Wrócił już do swojej formy. Spodnie przyjemnie opinały jego tyłek, więc Sani był zadowolony. 

Wszyscy inni też. Nami uściskała go, Robin powiedziała, że wygląda dobrze. Luffy poklepał po plecach a Franky uważał, że nikt mu się nie oprze. 

Sanji zmarszczył brwi. Nie potrzebował nikogo. Czekał na Zoro. Ale nic nie powiedział. 

Złożył życzenia młodej parze od siebie i od Zora oczywiście, przeprosił za jego nieobecność i jeśli odczuł gęstą atmosferę, nie skomentował tego. 

**Wrzesień**

Dni ciągnęły się jeden za drugim. 

Sanji nie rozróżniał już tygodni oczekiwania. 

Czasem, tylko czasem cichy głos w głowie szeptał mu, że... może to prawda, że może Zoro już nie wróci. 

Wtedy było źle. 

Rzucał się, rozbijał naczynia, szarpał ubrania i krzyczał. Dużo krzyczał. 

Potem było mu oczywiście głupio. 

Jak mógł być taki głupi! 

Jak mógł chociaż przez chwilę pomyśleć, że Zoro nie wróci. 

Obiecał mu. Zawsze wracał. 

To, że trwało to trochę dłużej tym razem jeszcze nic nie znaczy 

... Prawda? 

Listopad 

-Nami- san Nie pójdę na żadną randkę. 

\- Dlaczego? Aaron jest miły, jest chirurgiem, dobrze zarabia. I pytał o ciebie. 

\- A co twoim zdaniem mam powiedzieć Zoro, kiedy wróci? 

\- Sanji rozmawialiśmy już o tym... 

\- Tak, zdaje się, że tak. Ale jak widać do ciebie dalej nie dociera. 

-Do mnie nie dociera? Sanji! minął prawie rok! Pieprzony rok a jego dalej nie ma! Nie rozumiesz, że nie żyje?! 

-Ty... Jak możesz? 

\- Jak ja mogę? Jak ty możesz! nie widzisz, że swoim zachowaniem ranisz nasz wszystkich?! Ciągle gadasz, jak to będzie, kiedy wróci! Nie widzisz, że nas to rani? On nie żyje Sanji! pogódź się z tym. Jest zimnym trupem gdzieś daleko stąd! Pewnie zostały z niego już same kości. Ogarnij się i zacznij żyć! Jego już nie ma! 

Tak powiedziała. I wyszła. 

Sanji został sam i płakał. Płakał tak długo, że zabrakło mu łez a gardło zachrypło. 

Tak powiedziała. A Sanji jej uwierzył. Przez rok czekał na ducha. 

Skoro uwierzył, skoro stracił nadzieję. 

To po co ma czekać dłużej. 

**Grudzień**

Był wyjątkowo zimny dzień grudnia. Świat jakby wyczuł, że stało się coś złego, że powinno być zimno chłodno i nieprzyjemnie. 

Ciemny Nagrobek przysypał biały puch, powoli zakrywając Napisy. 

_Vinsmoke_ _Sanji_

Rudowłosa wytarła twarz rąbkiem rękawa i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do domu. Wiedziała, że to jej wina. Nie powinna była mówić tego wszystkiego, nie powinna była wychodzić i zostawiać go samego. Minęły dwa tygodnie od tamtego dnia i ciągle nie mogła sobie wybaczyć i pewnie nigdy tego nie zrobi. 

Z westchnieniem zaczęła wspinać się po schodach kamienicy. Kiedy znalazła się na swoim piętrze podniosła głowę i stanęła jak wryta. 

\- Oj Nami... Widziałaś może Sanjego? Przed chwilą wróciłem i nie mogę się do niego dodzwonić a dom jest pusty.... Nami? Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? 

\- Zoro...? 

Niestety. W tym świecie nie ma magii ani szczęśliwych zakończeń. 


End file.
